


Фассбендер и время

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Фассбендер и время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Фассбендер и время.

О, Джеймс мог бы диссертацию написать с таким названием. «Особенности взаимоотношений М. Фассбендера и пространства-времени». Как звучит-то. Заслушаешься. 

Точно так же можно заслушаться длинными гудками в телефонной трубке, когда начинаешь этому долговязому гаду названивать. Первые двадцать минут Макэвой всегда терпит, крутит мобильный в руках, но номер не набирает — все по этикету, дама может опоздать на двадцать минут. Но когда ждешь полчаса, час, полтора… О, шотландцы никогда не отличались терпением. И потому Макэвой начинает с частотой раз в минуту тыкать пальцем в сенсорный экран. И с каждым «ту-у-у-у-у», доносящимся из динамика, у Джеймса появляется новая причина никогда больше не соглашаться на встречу с Майклом. 

Когда Джеймс допивает уже третью пинту, этот мудила грешный наконец появляется в дверях паба. Морда наглая, серьезная, даже немного раздраженная, словно он наследный принц, а его в дверях встретили без почетного караула. Джеймс смотрит на Майкла исподлобья, салютует бокалом с остатками Белхэвена на самом донышке и едва не ломает пальцами зажигалку, когда злостный опоздун кладет мотоциклетный шлем на край стола и садится напротив, расцветая улыбкой: 

— Давно ждешь? 

Джеймс приоткрывает рот, но задыхается и просто шваркает бокалом об стол. Ах ты скотина. Мало вас Кромвель бил, мало. Никогда еще Джеймс так не скорбел о смерти Маргарет Тетчер. Она бы его поддержала. Она бы… 

— Час пятнадцать. 

Фассбендер даже не меняется в лице, только кивает и цепляет проходящую мимо официантку: 

— Килкенни, пожалуйста. 

Патриотично, думает Джеймс. 

— Это последний раз, когда я тебя жду, понял? — Джеймс чувствует, что челюсти сводит от ярости. Майкл же смотрит на него так, словно и не случилось ничего. 

— Да ладно тебе. 

— Фассбендер, ты знаешь, что такое правила приличия? — Джеймс шипит, чтобы не орать на весь паб, хотя какая, в сущности, разница? Пятничный вечер, офисный планктон бушует и отмечает конец недели так, словно Англия мундиаль выиграла. Майкл отхлебывает из принесенного стакана, мажет губы в кремового цвета пенке и облизывается: 

— Прекрасно знаю. Я правда спешил. 

Джеймс закрывает лицо ладонями и шумно выдыхает. Нет, правда, пора завязывать с этим. Бабушка всегда говорила: «Не связывайся с ирландцами!» И ведь права была. Сволочь-водопроводчик, приходивший месяц назад и сотворивший что-то невообразимое с трубами под ванной, был из Корка. 

— Пошел ты нахуй, Фассбендер, — ровно говорит Джеймс. Злиться уже не выходит. Майкл качает головой: 

— Нет, не пошел я нахуй. Проси счет и пойдем. 

Джеймс ничего не говорит. Джеймс даже зубы не сжимает. Джеймс принимает решение сменить конфессию и с головой уйти в буддизм. 

Фассбендер и время. 

Пожалуй, все-таки стоит написать диссертацию с таким названием. Потому что эта гадина точно скрывает ото всех свою суперспособность. Время без него тянется, тянется, тянется, как сопля у дебиловатого первоклассника. Что такое, положа руку на сердце, час и пятнадцать минут? Да ничего. Пшик. Зато, когда Фассбендер рядом (а особенно если «рядом» — это кожа к коже, губы в губы, до стуканья зубами и хриплой ругани на выходе), время летит как ужаленная оводом лошадь, и Джеймс не замечает, как наступает рассвет. 

— Ну так что, когда встречаемся в следующий раз? — спрашивает Майкл, сонно тыкаясь Джеймсу в шею носом. 

Джеймс очень хочет сказать: «Никогда!» 

— В следующую пятницу. В пять вечера. В пять, Майкл. Пятница, в пять. Это совсем несложно запомнить. 

— Понял я, — буркает Фассбендер. 

«Понял он, повелитель времени хренов», — думает Джеймс и целует уже спящего в шрам над верхней губой.


End file.
